detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Renya Karasuma
|image=Infobox - Renya Karasuma.png |english name=Unknown |japanese name=烏丸 蓮耶 |romanized name=Karasuma Ren'ya |other names=Boss That Person |age=149 |birth date=Unknown |gender=♂ Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=Karasuma Group CEO Black Organization Boss |nationality=Japanese |relatives=Unnamed (Mother) |manga debut=Chapter 300 |anime debut=Episode 219 |keyhole number=Unknown |chapters=4 |episodes=4 |movies=1 |ovas=0 |specials=0 |openings=0 |closings=0 |japanese va=Unknown |english va=Unknown |drama actor=Unknown }} , the Mysterious Boss of the Black Organization who is respectfully called as by his subordinates, is the main antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Renya Karasuma Renya Karasuma was known to be a influential wealthy man who had collected over three hundred pieces of antique priceless art. He allegedly died under mysterious circumstances 40-20 years ago prior to the current timeline with his legacy unknown. He was the most powerful person in Japan in his time according to Yusaku Kudo. According to Furuyo Senma, Renya began searching for the hidden treasure inside the house after inheriting the Sunset Manor from his mother. Renya learned the clues about the King, Queen and Knight but he was unable to make it any further to solve the riddle. With him being consumed by his own greed, he came to hire Detectives to solve the case faster. However, they ended up being murdered for failing to search the hidden treasure, a decision made by Renya himself who was driven by his own insanity. Renya Karasuma is believed to have died 50 years ago at the age of 99 prior to the current timeline. However, Furuyo Senma claimed that Renya had lived at least ten more years, meaning that he died 40 years ago instead. Black Organization''' Boss''' Renya Karasuma founded the shady Karasuma Group, a big company in Shinjuku that pays well as a sponsor. However, the Karasuma Group is shrouded with bad rumors, implying that the syndicate is operating illegal activities. Renya Karasuma also directs the activities and advance the interests of those Conan Edogawa calls as the "Black Organization". He plan its crimes to protect the syndicate as well. While mysteriously operating behind the scenes, he communicates with his/her subordinates only through text messages with the number #969#6261, which follows the tune of the Children Song Nanatsu No Kono'' (七つの子, ''Seven Children). Renya Karasuma is also responsible for promoting Black Organization Members should they deem worthy of being promoted and deciding on their Alcoholic Codenames. Appearance Renya Karasuma has only appeared as an ominous silhouette: the hair extended to the neck, a large nose shaped like a beak, and a somewhat obese body shape. He dressed in black with a white scarf, held a walking stick with a ball handle on his right hand with long nails like a bird's leg, and on his left shoulder there is a pet crow, the creepy bird which is also depicted on his crest and sometimes is used to introduced the Black Organization enshrouded in mystery or even other unrelated cases. The operatives dress in black, which Akemi Miyano says is supposed to resemble crows, so he is a crow-like man and Sunset Manor was his personified nest. Personality Renya Karasuma appears to be impatient and materialistic as he was driven by his own greed while searching for the treasure hidden inside the Sunset Mansion. In addition, he does not seem to value the significance of human life given the fact that upon realizing that his own death draws near, he began losing hope on searching the treasure which triggered his insanity, ultimately killing the numerous Detectives he had hired who failed to search for the hidden treasure. As the Boss of the Black Organization, Renya appears to be fairly ruthless, willing to dispatch Executive Agents like Pisco who had been loyal to the Black Organization for many years for a single mistake since the Boss, after all, is overly cautious to the point of overthinking a plan as described by Vermouth. Renya Karasuma, besides for being an extremely careful individual, is also known for authorizing certain Black Organization Members who wish to pursue certain missions, such as Bourbon and Vermouth's plan to confirm the death of Shuichi Akai, the threat whom Renya fears the most. Somehow, the Boss can maintain loyalty and unity within the Black Organization despite many agents disliking or even outright wishing to murder certain others. Renya Karasuma appears to be especially close to Vermouth to the point of giving her limited independence and protecting her from other Black Organization Members who hates, mistrusts and wishes to kill her. Vermouth, known to the organization as "That Person's Favorite", has a mysterious relationship with the Boss that she keeps a secret from the rest of the syndicate. In addition, the Boss is also close to Gin who he sees as the most loyal member of the Black Oganization. Gin, often acting as an intermediary between Renya and the other Black Organization Members, usually takes the leader planning role in missions that the Boss has ordered. Furthermore, the Renya Karasuma also is known to be close to Rum who he sees fit as his right-hand man. Rum, dubbed as "That Person's Close Adviser", is also known as the Second-In-Command of the Black Organization. Canon Plot Overview 'Vermouth Arc' 'Rum Arc' Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movies' 'Special Manga' 'TV Specials' Trivia *The "Karasu" (カラス) of Renya Karasuma's Family Name means "Crow". *Gosho Aoyama was inspired by the Fictional Character Professor James Moriarty, the main antagonist in the Sherlock Holmes ''Series, to create the Black Organization Boss. **Gosho Aoyama depicts the Boss as a cold-blooded person who does not leave a single scrap of evidence while working and remains anonymous to the public. **Just like '''Professor James Moriarty', the Boss does not show his face and works behind the scenes, only pulling the strings on the crimes from far away. *Renya Karasuma's Power & Wealth as the Boss of the Black Organization rivals that of the Suzuki and Ooka Families. *The Intelligence Agencies FBI (United States), CIA (United States), NPA (Japan), MI6 (United Kingdom), CSIS (Canada) and BND (Germany) wishes to uncover the Boss' Identity and cause the destruction of the Black Organization *Renya Karasuma is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Karasuma Family Category:Black Organization Members Category:Karasuma Group Members